Blinded by Sunshine
by shiorinsan
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang patah hati karena ditinggal pacarnya, kehidupannya berubah selamanya setelah dua minggu yang ia habiskan bersama Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah kisah percintaan musim panas yang berubah menjadi cinta abadi. Dedicated for SISTER.  SasuIno.
1. One Handsome Senior Oh La La

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**My Sasuke/Ino debut fic! Dedicated for _SISTER Event_! Written dearly for the woman who introduced me to this pairing, _Sukie 'Suu' Foxie_ :D**

**Warning: OOC, one-sided ShikaIno, cheesy... really cheesy.**

**Enjoy folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_One Handsome Senior, Oh La La~_

Sama sekali tak ada jalan untuk menghindar.

"Oh, ayolah Ino..." Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink menatap jijik pada kamar yang bak kapal pecah di hadapannya. Orang yang melangkah masuk ke ruangan ini pasti tak akan mengira bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamar tidur milik Ino Yamanaka. "Mau sampai kapan kau meratapi nasibmu di dalam... di dalam..." Si gadis pink berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kamar tersebut tanpa menyinggung temannya; namun tak berhasil, "... di dalam lobang tikus ini?"

"Tak bisakah kau menemukan kata yang lebih baik dari lobang tikus, Sakura?" kata sebuah suara sengau dari balik selimut di atas tempat tidur.

Sakura berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju jendela di seberang ruangan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka tirai yang sudah tertutup selama seminggu itu; membuat Ino yakin ia mendengar sedikit suara robekan dari kain tirainya.

"DEMI TUHAN! Kamarmu ini lebih jorok daripada kandang!" teriak Sakura sebelum membuka jendela lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan udara pagi musim panas masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Sakura dengan kejam menyibak selimut hingga menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang, dengan kaki dan tangan sekurus tongkat pemukul baseball yang selalu ia simpan untuk memukul maling, terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Si pirang itu merintih saat cahaya matahari pagi jatuh persis di wajahnya. Kalau saja Sakura tak ingat apa tujuannya mendobrak pintu apartemen Ino pagi itu, ia mungkin akan menangis melihat kondisi sahabatnya sekarang.

Gadis yang selama dua tahun berturut-turut memegang gelar sebagai Ratu Kecantikan sekolah terbaring dengan mengenaskan di atas tempat tidur. Rambut pirang yang selalu dibanggakannya lepek, berbentuk tak keruan. Sepasang mata birunya yang jernih kini tampak kusam dengan kantong mata hitam yang sanggup membuat seekor panda malu akibat tangisan yang tiada henti di malam hari. Dan apa itu? Jerawat? Sakura tak menyangka ia akan hidup pada hari dimana seorang Ino Yamanaka membiarkan setitik jerawat menodai wajahnya.

"Kau..." Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Ino yang kurus, "Harus..." Dengan tenaga seorang kapten klub tenis putri, ia menarik sahabatnya, "BANGUN!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu itu, Ino pun terpisah dari tempat tidurnya.

Dan sekarang terduduk di lantai.

Ya, memang tak ada jalan untuk menghindar dari Sakura Haruno... Ino seharusnya tahu itu dan memasang palang baja di depan pintu apartemennya agar si gadis brutal bermata hijau itu tak bisa mendobrak masuk.

Sakura ikut duduk di lantai disamping Ino. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk tisu yang menutupi lantai kamar sahabatnya. Setelah menyeret gadis itu keluar dari lobang tikus ini, mungkin dia akan menelepon petugas kebersihan.

"Aku tahu, Ino... Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi kau harus merelakannya. Kau masih muda... Masih banyak yang bisa kau lakukan daripada mengurung diri seperti ini." Sakura mengelus kepala Ino.

Si gadis pirang tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap kosong pada satu titik di kejauhan.

"Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini, Ino. Tidak, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku marah! Aku rasanya ingin mengikat leher bajingan itu ke belakang mobilku kemudian menyeretnya sambil melaju di jalan tol." Sakura memeluk kepala Ino di dadanya, kemudian menghela napas, "Tapi sayang, Naruto mencegahku."

Seandainya Ino tidak sedang depresi, mungkin ia akan terkekeh pada usaha Sakura untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Si Shikamaru itu memang bodoh, brengsek, buta. Bagaimana dia bisa memilih nenek-nenek seperti si Sabaku sementara dia memilikimu?"

"Tidak..."

"Hah?"

"Shika tidak bodoh... Kalau bodoh dia tidak mungkin memenangkan kompetisi-kompetisi sains itu."

"Kau tahu betul bukan bodoh seperti itu yang kumaksud, _Honey_."

"Pria normal manapun pasti akan memilih Temari Sabaku... daripada aku..."

"Oh Ino-ku yang malang..." Sakura berseru sambil memeluk Ino kencang-kencang. "Aku tahu si Sabaku itu cantik, pintar, brillian. Tapi si tolol Nara tak seharusnya meninggalkanmu seperti itu."

"Untuk apa dia bersama monster manja penuntut sepertiku kalau ia bisa mendapatkan malaikat seperti Temari Sabaku?"

"HUSH! Berhentilah mencaci dirimu seperti itu. Kau bukan monster manja, titik. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar yang seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu." Sakura menarik Ino dari pelukannya untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. Wajah Ino yang dulu selalu mulus dengan make-up sempurna kini penuh dengan bekas air mata yang sudah mengering. "Kau cantik, Ino. Sudah waktunya kau berhenti menangisi masa lalu. Saatnya untuk membuat masa depan!"

"Aku... Entahlah... Kupikir... Shikamaru sudah ditakdirkan untukku..."

"Tapi dia tak berpikir demikian!"

"Kau benar..."

"Ayolah! Shikamaru sudah memilih jalannya. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama! Kau tak boleh kalah darinya! Apalagi kudengar sekarang ia sedang berlibur bersama Temari Sabaku di Okinawa. Apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau sampai mereka melihatmu begini? Kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau sudah pulih dan melupakannya!" ujar Sakura berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Lagipula ini 'kan musim panas! Musimnya Ino Yamanaka! Mana semangat musim panasmu?"

Biasanya kalau Sakura sudah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, Ino pasti akan menyambutnya dengan menyorakkan sesuatu. Namun dengan kondisinya sekarang, hal maksimal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum lemah. Itu pun sudah membuat Sakura senang luar biasa.

Bagi Ino, meskipun Sakura berisik dan terkadang menyebalkan, ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa menemukan sahabat sesetia si gadis berambut pink itu di belahan dunia manapun.

"Dari mana kau tahu Shika dan Temari Sabaku sedang liburan?" tanya Ino sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Tentu saja dari adiknya yang paling kecil itu! Siapa lagi namanya? Gaara kalau ga salah. Adiknya itu mengencani Hinata sekarang."

"Aku tak melihat hubungannya denganmu... Hinata 'kan mantannya Naruto?"

"Duh! Justru karena Hinata itu mantannya Naruto makanya aku kenal dia. Malahan sekarang kami lumayan akrab. Anaknya baik sih. Siapa tahu nanti kau juga bisa berteman sama si Temari Sabaku? Ouch!" Sakura meringis akibat pukulan Ino di pahanya. "Untuk apa itu?" serunya.

"Sampai kimat pun aku tak akan mau berteman dengan Temari Sabaku." Ino sudah menegakkan badannya sekarang, ekspresi wajahnya serius.

"Ya, ya, setiap orang 'kan beda-beda." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, "Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar mereka sedang liburan? Kau tak ingin mencobanya juga, hm? Liburan?" Sakura menggerakkan alisnya naik turun dengan sugestif.

"Kurasa..." Ino memulai lambat-lambat, "...itu tujuan awalmu datang kemari?"

Sakura menyeringai, "Oh, tentu saja." Ia berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Ino untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, "Orang macam apa yang mau melihat sahabatnya bermuram durja seperti ini terus?" Ia mendudukkan Ino di ranjang. "Tapi sebelumnya... Pertama-tama kita harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Kau bau sekali seperti babi."

Kalimat tersebut tentunya memancing pukulan lain pada lengan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka berdiri di ruang tengahnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Delapan. Sudah delapan hari berlalu sejak malam itu, malam dimana Shikamaru mendatangi apartemennya kemudian secara sepihak memutuskan hubungan mereka. Delapan hari sudah berlalu bagi Ino Yamanaka, tanpa tidur, tanpa makan yang teratur, dan tanpa melihat cahaya matahari.<p>

Semua tanda-tandanya sudah ada di depan mata, namun Ino tetap menolak mengakui bahwa Shikamaru sudah berhenti mencintainya. Atau dari awal lelaki itu memang sama sekali tak pernah mencintainya?

Semuanya sudah ada disana; Ino yang terjaga sampai larut malam menunggui telepon Shikamaru, Ino yang dibuat menunggu selama dua jam pada janji kencan mereka, Ino yang tertidur di ruang makan menunggui Shikamaru yang berjanji akan datang makan malam, Ino yang menemukan pakaian dalam wanita lain di tumpukan pakaian kotor lelaki itu... Oh, dan jangan lupakan inbox Shikamaru yang dipenuhi email mesra dari Temari Sabaku.

Ia sudah melihat semuanya, namun dengan bodoh mengabaikannya dan malah terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah sebuah ujian dari Tuhan untuk melihat seberapa besar kesetiaannya pada kekasihnya.

Ketika Shikamaru dengan terus terang berkata bahwa ia tak lagi mencintainya, Ino merasa wajahnya baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah pemukul bisbol. Ia terlalu syok untuk berkata apapun. Pria yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini dengan jujur meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karena ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan wanita lain.

Kalau saja Ino bukan seorang penganut agama Katolik yang taat, ia mungkin sudah mengambil pisau dapur dan memotong nadinya saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak, ia tak melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Ino malah melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh lagi, yakni mengurung diri di apartemennya, tanpa lampu, tanpa cahaya matahari, menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran bahwa semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya.

Mungkin dia terlalu berisik, atau terlalu menuntut? Ino sadar bahwa selama empat tahun hubungan mereka, Ino selalu saja merecoki Shikamaru. Dari dekorasi apartemennya, pakaiannya, makanannya, Ino selalu mengatur semuanya. Mungkin Shikamaru sudah muak pada cewek pirang bermulut besar ini?

Atau mungkinkah karena penampilannya? Mungkin dia terlalu pucat... atau terlalu gemuk? Ino pernah bertemu pacar baru Shikamaru beberapa kali. Perempuan itu adalah pelatih klub renang SMA mereka. Tak diragukan lagi Temari Sabaku memang punya tubuh yang indah bak seorang model, ditambah lagi kulit cokelat naturalnya yang eksotis. Tak heran klub renang banyak peminatnya, termasuk Shikamaru.

Ino menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup baginya memandangi kalender hari itu. Ia pun menyeret langkahnya menuju piano hitam di seberang ruangan.

Satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan gadis pesolek seperti Ino dan pemuda pemalas seperti Shikamaru adalah musik. Keduanya sangat senang bermain piano. Apalagi Ino. Piano _up-right _hitam itu pun mereka pilih bersama waktu merayakan satu tahun anniversary mereka.

Piano ini menyimpan banyak kenangan manis diantara mereka berdua. Terlalu banyak malahan, hingga Sakura menyarankan untuk menjualnya.

_Atau kalau tak ada yang mau membelinya, kau sumbangkan saja untuk sekolah_, begitulah kata Sakura.

Tapi tentu saja Ino tak bisa menemukan setitik pun keberanian dalam dirinya untuk menjual piano yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya tersebut.

Setelah mengambil posisi, Ino langsung memainkan sembarangan nada yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagu apa yang dimainkannya. Saat jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts-tuts piano, Ino tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak mengenang kembali masa-masa indah yang dihabiskannya bersama Shikamaru.

_Sejak dia memutuskanmu dengan cara seperti itu, dia tak lagi punya arti apa-apa dalam hidupmu! _kata-kata Sakura saat 'berkunjung' ke apartemennya kemarin kembali terngiang.

Itu tidak benar.

Bagi Ino, Shikamaru adalah segala-galanya.

_Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!_

Shikamaru adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Karena kebodohannya-lah lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

_Kau perlu bertemu dengan orang banyak Ino! Menyendiri seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu berpikir macam-macam._

Ino sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan menyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya.

Alunan suara piano di ruangan itu mendadak berhenti. Ino sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. Matanya yang sebiru langit terpaku pada sebuah kopor yang tergeletak di dekat kaki piano-nya.

Sudah sejak kemarin kopor itu berada disitu. Tepat setelah Sakura membuat Ino mandi secara paksa, gadis berambut pink itu menelepon seorang petugas kebersihan. Begitu pria dari agen petugas kebersihan itu datang, Sakura langsung memberinya instruksi untuk membuat apartemen Ino kembali terlihat seperti baru, sementara kedua gadis itu mengosongkan isi lemari Ino ke dalam sebuah kopor. (Lebih tepatnya Sakura yang melakukannya, Ino hanya duduk diam menonton.)

Setelah si petugas kebersihan selesai, Sakura memberinya tip yang besar karena pria itu sekalian membetulkan pintu Ino yang dirusaknya tadi. Si gadis pirang mengamati semua adegan ini dengan bingung. Ia tahu Sakura pasti merencanakan suatu liburan, tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

_Besok akan kujemput kau. Jangan coba-coba mengembalikan isi kopor ini ke dalam lemari ataupun mengurung dirimu lagi! Kau tahu aku bisa berbuat nekat!_

Kalau Sakura Haruno berkata seperti itu, artinya dia tidak main-main. Dia mungkin akan memanggil pasukan pemadam kebakaran untuk menyeret Ino keluar kalau diperlukan.

Ino melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanan-nya. Sudah jam setengah dua. Tapi Sakura sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Kalau ia tak salah dengar, kemarin sahabatnya itu berkata akan datang menjemputnya sekitar jam makan siang. Jam makan siang mereka biasanya antara jam dua belas sampai setengah satu. Jadi... _si cherry blossom itu terlambat_, pikir Ino dongkol.

DING DONG!

"Panjang umur dia..." gumam Ino sembari bangkit dari kursinya. Memang sudah seharusnya dia datang sekarang. Ino bergegas menuju pintu.

DING DONG!

"Ya ya!" Ino bahkan tidak repot-repot mengintip melalui lubang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan belnya. Dia sudah seratus persen yakin kalau orang itu adalah sahabat yang dari tadi ditunggunya.

"Kau terlam-... _Oh my_."

Tatapan mata Ino yang biru jatuh pada dada bidang di hadapannya. Ia harus sedikit menjauh untuk dapat memandang wajah dengan sepasang mata gelap paling memesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata hitam itu begitu mengagumkan, dihiasi bulu mata tebal dan lentik. Alisnya yang rata melengkung indah di atas mata yang menatapnya sedalam tatapannya sendiri ke mata laki-laki itu.

_Sakura tidak operasi plastik, kan?_ –adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Ino.

Ino segera menghindari tatapan laki-laki itu. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada hidung dengan bentuk indah, pipi yang agak cekung, dan tulang pipi yang menarik. Akhirnya ia kembali menatap mata indah yang masih memandangnya lekat-lekat itu.

Secara keseluruham wajah itu merupakan perpaduan maskulin paling sempurna yang pernah dilihat Ino. Tentu saja selain wajah Shikamaru.

Dengan sedikit tergagap Ino berkata, "A-Apa anda salah pintu?"

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang berambut sehitam matanya. "Kurasa tidak."

Jawabannya membuat Ino melongo. Jangan-jangan Sakura memang operasi plastik...?

"Kurasa ya... Kecuali, kalau kau sahabatku yang baru saja operasi plastik." Oke, jawaban itu sama sekali tak terdengar cerdas. Ino mengutuki dirinya karena lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal bodoh yang pertama kali terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Mata lelaki itu bersinar geli. Dan saat itulah Ino menyadari, lelaki di hadapannya ini terihat berumur tak jauh berbeda darinya. Bibirnya sama sekali tak bergerak saat ia berkata dengan nada datar, "Kau tak mengenaliku?"

Ino menelengkan kepala ke samping, dahinya mengernyit. Ia yakin ia sama sekali tak mengenal lelaki ini. Dengan wajah seperti itu, mustahil ada orang yang bisa melupakannya. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu..."

Lelaki itu menurunkan pandangannya, "Ternyata benar kata orang-orang." gumamnya. Belum lagi Ino bisa menyanyakan apa kata 'orang-orang', lelaki itu sudah mendahuluinya, "Haruno mengirimku kemari."

Meskipun sedikit, Ino pun mulai mengerti alasan si orang ganteng ini bisa nyasar ke pintunya. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sakura hingga ia begitu sibuk dan tak bisa menjemputku?"

"Dia menunggu di bawah, bersama Naruto. Dimana kopormu?" Ia melihat ke belakang Ino.

Ino mundur ke belakang, mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya."

Si pirang masih belum begitu mengerti mengapa si lelaki ganteng misterius ini mau repot-repot naik ke sini hanya untuk menjemputnya. Kalau Sakura memang terlalu malas untuk naik ke sini, dia bisa saja meneleponnya.

Saat itulah Ino baru ingat, ia tak punya sambungan telepon di apartemennya. Ia memotong kabelnya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak meneleponi Shikamaru dan memohon-mohon pada lelaki itu untuk kembali padanya. Ino bahkan sampai nekat merendam telepon genggamnya dalam bak cuci piring sampai benda itu rusak supaya ia tak tergoda mengirim SMS ke mantan pacarnya itu.

Tapi absennya telepon masih tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa si lelaki ganteng ini menuruti permintaan Sakura.

_Apa jangan-jangan si cowok ganteng ini punya hubungan khusus dengan Sakura? Eh, tapi Sakura kan pacaran sama Naruto? Eh... ini semakin membingungkan!_

Ino memejamkan mata untuk menghentikan rentetan dugaan yang terbentuk di kepalanya.

"Ini kopormu?" Si cowok ganteng mengangguk ke arah kopor abu-abu di kaki piano.

"Ya."

_Tunggu dulu. Kalau dia berada disini menjemputku... Jangan-jangan... dia..._

"Umm... Maaf. Apa secara kebetulan kau ikut dalam liburanku bersama Sakura?" tanya Ino hati-hati. Mendengar pertanyaannya, gerakan lelaki itu yang ingin menarik kopor terhenti sebentar.

Ia melempar sebuah seringai kecil pada Ino sebelum menjawab, "Begitulah."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Kau... temannya Naruto?" Apa lagi yang bisa disimpulkan Ino? Kalau lelaki ini temannya Sakura, mustahil Ino tak mengenalnya. Jadi satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal adalah percaya atau tidak, orang ganteng ini temannya si konyol Naruto.

"Ya. Hey, roda kopormu rusak ya?" tanyanya sambil mengecek bagian bawah kopor Ino.

"Umm... iya. Maaf. Aku tidak punya kopor lain." Ino mendekatinya, "Aku bisa menyeretnya kok." Seharusnya Ino tadi mengangkatnya berdua dengan Sakura. Tapi sekarang perempuan itu malah membuatnya terjebak bersama orang asing yang belum dikenalnya ini. Maka, ia pun tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyeretnya sendiri.

_Dasar si jidat lebar itu!_

"Tidak usah." Sebelum Ino bisa ngotot, lelaki itu sudah mengangkat kopor yang Ino yakin beratnya mencapai dua puluh kilo itu ke pundaknya. Sakura bilang mereka akan berlibur selama dua minggu, jadi dia tidak tanggung-tanggung saat mengemasi kopor itu. Ino hanya bisa ternganga menatap lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau pastikan saja semua jendela sudah terkunci."

"Eh? Kumohon! Jangan repotkan dirimu! Turunkan saja kopornya. Kita bisa mengangkatnya berdua."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ia berbalik menuju pintu, "Kutunggu kau di luar."

Belum lagi Ino bisa melontarkan alasan-alasan lain, lelaki itu sudah berada di koridor luar. Dia pun terpaksa menuruti cowok itu dan memastikan semua jendela terkunci, kompor tidak menyala, dan semua listrik padam. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengambil tas tangannya dan berlari keluar. Ia tak ingin membuat si cowok asing baik hati itu berdiri terlalu lama dengan beban seberat dua puluh kilo di punggungnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang secara sukarela melakukan ini padanya. Bahkan saat dulu bersama Shikamaru. Mereka berdua selalu menggotong kopor itu bersama-sama layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Shikamaru memang bukanlah tipe laki-laki macho. Jauh berbeda dengan lelaki ganteng yang sedang menunggunya mengunci pintu apartemennya ini.

Begitu urusan dengan pintu selesai, mereka berdua langsung turun menggunakan lift.

"Maafkan aku. Padahal kita belum saling kenal. Tapi aku sudah merepotkanmu." kata Ino dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa." sahut lelaki itu dengan nada datar. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah meskipun dengan beban ekstra di punggungnya. "Lagipula, aku mengenalmu."

Kata-kata itu menarik perhatian Ino. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan..."

DING.

Pintu lift terbuka saat mereka mencapai lantai dasar. Lelaki itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung keluar menuju lobi. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang bercanda di dekat pintu masuk.

Ketika melihat mereka, pasangan itu menoleh kemudian melambai. Hanya saja, saking tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya karena melihat Ino, Naruto pun berteriak-teriak, "INO! INO! AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BENAR-BENAR TURUN!" serunya seakan-akan Ino yang keluar dari apartemennya adalah suatu keajaiban Tuhan.

Teriakan Naruto membuat semua orang di lobi melempar pandangan aneh ke arah mereka. Sakura terpaksa menjitaknya untuk mencegahnya mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh lagi.

Begitu Ino sampai di tempat Sakura, ia tak membuang waktu dan langsung mencecar gadis itu. Tentunya dengan berbisik supaya tak terdengar para laki-laki. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura. Apa-apaan maksudmu menyuruh orang lain menjemputku ke atas? Kau tak tahu betapa canggungnya tadi saat dia membawa koporku? Kau tahu? Koporku yang beratnya dua puluh kilo itu! Lagipula kenapa sih bukan kau saja yang naik ke atas?"

Sakura hanya menyambut kata-kata Ino dengan gelak tawa.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil mobil," kata si cowok yang namanya masih belum Ino ketahui itu. Ia pun melenggang keluar diikuti Naruto, meninggalkan para cewek menunggu di lobi bersama bagasinya Ino.

"Jadi... siapa itu? Kenapa kau akrab sekali dengannya sampai-sampai kau bisa menyuruhnya jadi kuli angkat barang?"

Tawa Sakura meledak lagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Kukira itu cuman gosip, tapi ternyata yang orang-orang bilang benar, ya?" Ia tertawa lagi.

"Apa sih sebenarnya yang dikatakan orang-orang? Cowok itu tadi juga ngomong begitu."

"Kau ini ya Ino..." Sakura menjitak kepala temannya, "...benar-benar cuek."

"Ouch! Untuk apa itu?" Ino meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau aku cuek, aku tak akan mau ikut liburan ini."

"Kau betul-betul tak tahu siapa cowok yang mengangkat barangmu itu?"

Ino menggeleng dengan sebal. Memangnya cowok itu artis sampai-sampai Sakura tak percaya kalau Ino tak mengenalinya?

"Makanya... kalau di sekolah itu jangan hanya ngeliatin Shikamaru saja. Lihat juga cowok lain di sekelilingmu! Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha, setahun di atas kita, teman sekelasnya Naruto, kapten tim sepak bola! Memangnya selama ini kau kemana saja sih sampai tak mengenalinya?"

Ino hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha... Rasanya dia memang pernah mendengar nama itu sekali atau dua kali. Tapi ia tak memedulikannya. Sebagai kapten tim sepak bola, seharusnya seluruh sekolah mengenal Sasuke Uchiha, karena dia sudah berkali-kali berpidato untuk timnya di depan seluruh murid apabila memenangkan suatu kejuaraan.

_Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh? _

Pantas saja cowok itu tadi terlihat kaget saat ia berkata tak mengenalinya tadi.

_Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti terlihat seperti cewek jalang sombong yang tak peduli pada apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri!_

"Lalu... Apa yang dilakukannya bersama kita sekarang?" tanya Ino yang baru sembuh dari kekagetannya.

"Ino! Jangan berkata seolah-olah dia yang mengintili liburan kita!"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya..."

"Dia itu orang yang menawarkan Naruto untuk ikut liburan bersama_nya_, di villa_nya_, dengan menggunakan mobil_nya_! Dengan kata lain, dia sponsor utama liburan ini!"

"APA?"

"Kaget 'kan? Ya, aku juga kaget. Apalagi waktu dia bilang..."

BEEP.

Suara klakson lembut terdengar, membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh. Tepat di depan mereka terparkir sebuah _Carrera GTS_, dengan tak lain tak bukan Sasuke Uchiha sendiri di belakang kemudinya. Atap mobil tersebut sudah diturunkan, membuatnya sempurna untuk digunakan pada cuaca cerah seperti hari itu. Kali ini Ino berhasil menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar, meskipun di dalam hati ia ber-_ooh_ dan _aah_ karena selama ini ia pikir ia hanya akan mungkin melihat mobil itu di TV.

Namun sekarang, ia akan pergi berlibur dengan menggunakan mobil ini!

Tidak seperti Ino, tanpa malu-malu Sakura langsung loncat masuk seakan-akan mobil tersebut miliknya. Ino rasanya ingin meneriaki sahabatnya itu. Namun menahan diri ketika Sasuke turun dari mobil untuk membantu Ino memasukkan kopornya ke bagasi.

"Tidak usah Uchiha-san." Ino mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah siap mengangkat kopor itu lagi. "NARUTO! KEMARI! ANGKAT INI!" teriak Ino layaknya seorang diktator.

Belum lagi Naruto bisa mencerna kata-kata Ino, Sasuke sudah mengangkat kopor itu dan membawanya ke bagasi mobilnya, membuat Ino makin merasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu namaku, ya?" katanya setelah misi pengangkutan barang bawaan Ino selesai.

"Iya..." Mereka berdua berdiri di belakang mobil. Ino menunduk malu, sementara Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan intens. "Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san. Seperti yang kau bilang... Yang orang-orang katakan itu benar."

"Uchiha-san itu kakakku. Namaku Sasuke."

"Oh," Ino sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata tersebut, namun tetap mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sasuke-san."

"Aku turut prihatin." kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Tanpa bertanya, Ino sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud cowok itu. Dia sedikit terkejut karena orang seperti Sasuke ternyata juga mendengar tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Ia pun tersenyum lemah, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa... Kuharap liburan ini bisa membantuku."

Saat itulah Ino tiba-tiba teringat akan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu benaknya. Ia sudah berniat menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura sejak kemarin, namun karena sahabatnya itu tak pernah berhenti nyerocos, pertanyaan ini pun terus-terusan terlupakan. Tapi ia akan menyakannya sekarang, pada orang yang menjadi sponsor utama acara liburan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-san..."

"Hn?"

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Sepasang mata gelap milik lelaki itu berbinar geli. Ino bisa merasakan tatapan laki-laki itu menyusuri setiap inci wajahnya, membuatnya ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun ia menahan keinginan tersebut.

"Aku tak percaya kau menerima ajakan liburan seseorang tanpa tahu kau akan kemana dan pergi dengan siapa."

"_Well_, awalnya aku memang tak tahu akan pergi denganmu, tapi aku tahu aku akan pergi bersama Sakura." ujar Ino defensif.

Sasuke menyentuh poni panjang Ino yang jatuh menutupi sebelah matanya. Dengan lembut ia menyelipkan poni pirang tersebut ke belakang telinga gadis itu, membuat sepasang mata aquamarine tersebut menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang mata gelap di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Ino menahan napasnya saat wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendekati wajahnya.

Bibir lelaki itu mendekati telinganya, kemudian berbisik, "Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan membuat rambut pirangmu ini makin mencolok."

"WOIII INO! SASUKE! NGAPAIN KALIAN NGOBROL DI SITU? UDAH SIANG NIH! TAR KITA SAMPENYA MALEM!" teriak Naruto tanpa malu-malu, memancing perhatian para pejalan kaki.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Ino, "Naruto benar. Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Setelah Sasuke berada pada jarak yang aman, Ino pun melepaskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Ia menelan ludah saat menyadari jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat naik ke kursi penumpang di belakang, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

_Tenanglah Ino! Kau hanya tertarik pada wajah ganteng cowok itu! Satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai hanyalah Shikamaru!_

Ino bernapas lega mendengar batinnya sendiri. Itu benar. Dia berdebar-debar hanya karena wajah Sasuke sangat tampan. Bukan karena hal lain.

Daripada itu...

Ino mengeluarkan _sunglass_ dari tas tangannya. Setelah mengenakannya, ia merebahkan kepalanya pada jok di belakangnya sambil menengadah menatap matahari yang menyinari bumi tanpa ampun.

Sudah lama ia tak berlibur ke pantai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yak, itulah chapter pertama. Doakan saya supaya bisa selesai akhir Agustus ini yah! Gak bakal panjang-panjang kok! ehehehe. ****Saya tahuuu cheesy banged romancenyaa! Tapi o****pini kalian tentang cerita ini akan sangaaat saya nantikan. Kalo ada kritik atau saran juga monggo di review~ hehehe ^^V**

**See ya in the next chapter,**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan <strong>


	2. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Heavy OOC, one-sided ShikaIno, cheesy and typical.**

**Don't like, don't read ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_How It All Started_

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka mata, lalu menatap langit-langit yang disinari garis-garis cahaya matahari. Ia berbalik ke samping dan mendapati pemandangan laut pagi hari yang masih remang-remang. Kemarin malam ia memang sengaja membiarkan jendelanya terbuka, sehingga sekarang tirainya bergoyang-goyang akibat angin pagi yang masuk.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Sasuke memang selalu menyukai bunyi deburan ombak di pagi hari. Entah mengapa suara tersebut membuat pikirannya tenang serta tubuhnya rileks. Pagi ini ia merasa lebih segar setelah berjam-jam menyetir semalam.

Sesuai kata Naruto, mereka memang sampai malam. Tapi itu lebih dikarenakan banyaknya mereka berhenti untuk buang air kecil, makan, atau hanya untuk foto-foto. Ia bahkan bergantian menyetir dengan Naruto dua kali. Namun tetap saja, capeknya tak terhindarkan.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya sambil melangkah keluar ke balkon. Dihirupnya udara pagi laut dalam-dalam. Ia tak bisa mencegah sebaris senyum muncul di bibirnya saat matanya jatuh pada sesosok perempuan yang berjalan di sepanjang bibir pantai.

_Yamanaka_... pikirnya. Dari jarak sejauh ini Sasuke memang tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Namun di pantai pribadi milik keluarganya ini tak mungkin ada gadis pirang lain kecuali cewek itu. Pandangan mata Sasuke melembut saat melihat gadis itu berjalan perlahan-lahan di sepanjang pasir, membiarkan ombak membasuh kakinya beberapa kali. Angin pantai menerbangkan rambut panjangnya, serta membuat sweater abu-abu yang dikenakannya melekat pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke bersandar pada pagar balkon, mecondongkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu sama sekali. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Perempuan itu seakan-akan menyihirnya... sejak kali pertama pertemuan mereka.

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari yang panas di Bulan April, Sasuke Uchiha terpaksa menggunakan bus ke sekolah karena mobilnya sedang diperbaiki di bengkel. Bagian belakang 911 itu rusak parah akibat diserempet sebuah truk yang pengemudinya tertawa-tawa sambil bernyanyi lagu <em>Soul Sister<em> saat menyetir. Sasuke harus mengerahkan segala kesabaran yang dimilikinya untuk tidak mencekik pengemudi truk itu, karena biaya yang dikeluarkannya untuk memperbaiki mobil itu tidak murah. Sangat tidak murah hingga uang jajannya dipotong delapan puluh persen selama tiga bulan mendatang.

Sialnya, tadi sehabis latihan, manajer klub yang biasanya membantunya membereskan peralatan absen karena sakit. Sehingga ia harus melakukan pekerjaan tersebut sendirian. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat meminta bantuan seorang anggota klub, mereka semua sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah.

Karena itulah, di sore yang panas ini, Sasuke berdiri sendirian di halte menunggu bus yang menurut jadwal akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Di sisi lain halte, berdiri sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang dia tahu satu tahun di bawahnya. Ia mengenali si laki-laki sebagai Shikamaru Nara, orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Ia tak mengenali perempuannya, tapi berasumsi dia pacarnya si Nara.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk mencuri dengar. Salahkanlah lingkungan yang begitu sepi di sore itu. Tak banyak kendaraan ataupun orang yang lewat. Sehingga mau tak mau, Sasuke bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pembicaraan yang didominasi sepenuhnya oleh si perempuan. Sementara Shikamaru Nara hanya mengangguk-angguk atau sekali-dua kali menjawab dengan 'Oh, ya?'.

Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit sebelum bus tiba, Sasuke yakin dirinya sudah mengenal si Nara dan pacarnya dengan baik dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di akhir pekan nanti. Pacarnya si Nara sangat bertolak-belakang dengan lelaki itu. Kalau si Nara pendiam, perempuan itu adalah kebalikannya. Mereka saling melengkapi. Dan dari pembicaraan mereka... Sasuke tahu perempuan itu sangat memuja kekasihnya.

Bahkan... perasaannya nyaris terlihat seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Nyaris.

Begitu bus tiba, Si Nara naik duluan, diikuti pacarnya, dan yang terakhir Sasuke. Begitu giliran Sasuke untuk membayar tiket busnya, ia baru teringat kalau dia tak punya uang cash sama sekali. Turun dari bus itu bukan pilihan. Karena menurut jadwal, bus itu adalah bus terakhir untuk hari itu.

Si supir bus menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke terdiam di pintu masuk, masih sibuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku... bisa membayar segera setelah aku..."

"Kau tidak mau bayar?" Si supir bus yang bertampang seram itu memelototi Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tak ada uang cash. Aku bisa membayar segera setelah..."

Kali ini bukan si supir bus yang memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Melainkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum secerah rambutnya. "Tidak usah repot-repot." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke. Bukan dengan genit seperti yang biasa ia terima dari gadis-gadis di sekolah, tapi lebih seperti... konspirasi. "Aku yang bayar untuknya." katanya dengan lembut pada si pak supir sambil menggesekkan kartu busnya sekali lagi. "Yuk, duduk."

Pria gendut bertampang sangar itu hanya menggeram sebelum berbalik dan melajukan busnya kembali.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya terkesima saat melihat pacarnya si Nara langsung berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping pacarnya. Ketika Sasuke melewati bangkunya, gadis itu sudah asyik berceloteh dengan pacarnya lagi. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan seniornya yang berambut gelap yang ingin berterima kasih padanya. Seakan-akan beberapa menit yang lalu ia tak menolong siapapun.

Begitu Sasuke mengambil bangku paling belakang, di sebelah jendela, ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari si gadis pirang yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya.

Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun menyukai perhatian berlebihan yang diberikan para perempuan di sekolahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya sama seperti lelaki-lelaki lain. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa kecewa karena gadis yang cantik itu tak sekalipun menengok ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Sebuah sisi dalam dirinya, sisi yang paling jahat dan egois di hatinya, berharap bahwa pacarnya si Nara itu tertarik padanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mulai memperhatikan pacarnya si Nara yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya. Di koridor ia melihat gadis itu berjalan dengan Sakura, kekasih sahabatnya, Naruto. Tapi tak sekalipun ketika mereka berselisih jalan gadis itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia pernah menolongnya di bus.<p>

Sasuke memang sedikit kecewa. Tapi egonya yang tinggi tak membiarkannya kecewa terlalu lama. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah mengubah _mindset _-nya dan berpikir ia tak pantas memikirkan pacar orang terus menerus. Toh, masih banyak cewek di sekolah ini yang bersedia menggandeng lengannya.

Pikiran tersebut berhasil membuatnya mengabaikan pacarnya si Nara selama beberapa minggu. Sampai ketika sebuah kesalahpahaman kecil terjadi di kafe dekat apartemennya.

Di hari minggu yang panas itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan ke starbucks di seberang jalan. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa hari itu, wanita yang bertugas menjaga kasir adalah tetangganya yang secara kebetulan sangat _sangat_ menyukainya.

"Sasuke-kun! Senang sekali melihatmu turun kesini! Apa yang bisa kuambilkan untukmu?" tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Sasuke mengabaikannya semua sikap centilnya dan menatap papan di atas konter. "Iced tea lemonade saja. Dan..." Dia menatap display kue disamping kasir. "..._cheese quiche_."

"Iced tea? Iced tea? Untuk apa orang sepertimu minum iced tea? Kuberitahu, sayang..." Sasuke merinding mendengar sebutan yang digunakan perempuan itu, "... laki-laki sepertimu," Matanya menelusuri tubuh Sasuke, "...seharusnya decaf pike!"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Tanimura-san... tolong iced tea-nya." ujar si Uchiha sambil menggertakkan gigi. Ia tak ingin repot-repot mendebat wanita ini mengenai alasannya karena menolak double decaf. Cuaca di luar bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Sialnya, pada jam segitu entah mengapa Starbucks sepi pengunjung. Tak ada orang lain yang mengantri di belakang Sasuke.

"Oh, berhenti memanggilku Tanimura-san, Sasuke-kun!" katanya dengan nada manja dibuat-buat, "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Mari-chan."

"_Tanimura-san..._ tolong iced tea-nya." Sasuke bersumpah, kalau wanita ini masih bersikeras menawarinya double decaf, ia akan bicara dengan manajer tempat ini.

"_Non-sense!_ Aku akan mengambilkanmu double decaf, kau akan berterima kasih padalu nanti sayangku..." Ia meniup ciuman ke arah Sasuke.

Yak, wanita itu sudah menekan tombolnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Begitu Sasuke hendak bergerak menuju belakang konter, sebuah tangan feminin menahan lengannya. Ia berbalik dan napasnya seketika tercekat ketika sepasang mata biru milik Ino Yamanaka (Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui namanya) menatap kembali padanya. Seperti biasa, sebaris senyum menawan menghiasi bibir gadis itu.

"Biarkan saja dia mengambil decafnya. Aku akan memesan iced tea. Nanti kita tukar di luar." Idenya diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan yang tujuannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan kedipan Tanimura-san tadi. Namun, sukses mencetak angka seratus hingga membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa lama, hingga Ino tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menepuk bahunya. "Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. Oh, itu kopimu." Ia mengedikkan kepala ke konter.

Setelah membayar dan mengambil quichenya, Sasuke menunggu Ino di luar. Ia bingung mengapa gadis itu mau minum decaf panas pada hari sepanas ini. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu keluar. Di tangannya terdapat dua gelas ice tea. Ia menukarkan salah satunya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau semanis apa. Tapi aku hanya menaruh sedikit pemanis. Kalau menurutmu kurang, tambahkan saja di dalam." Ia mengangkat decafnya. "Terima kasih, ya." Dan ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang belum sempat menjawab karena sibuk menyedot iced tea-nya. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke mengutuki kebodohannya karena lebih memilih iced tea daripada cewek berwajah malaikat itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu sudah pergi. Sementara ia masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendek serta gelas ice tea di tangan, terbengong-bengong menatap seorang gadis.

Sasuke sudah berniat untuk mengejar gadis itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat Ino berhenti berlari di samping seorang lelaki yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si Nara. Mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa si Uchiha mengawasi mereka dengan matanya yang tajam dan melihat saat Ino memberika decaf yang tadi _dibelinya_ ke si Nara.

Ia memutar matanya sebelum menyeberangi jalan dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Ia betul-betul butuh seorang pacar supaya matanya tidak jelalatan ke pacar orang lain.

* * *

><p>Tapi tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena sampai akhir kelas dua, mata Sasuke tetap terpaku pada Ino Yamanaka. Sejak pertemuan mereka di Starbucks, Sasuke menemukan dirinya selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Ino. Dan semakin hari ia semakin terpukau pada gadis itu. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sasuke mengikuti Ino pulang ke rumahnya. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir dia seorang penguntit. Tapi Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajak Ino pulang bersama. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari pacarnya. Tak sekali pun.<p>

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke tahu ternyata tempat tinggal Ino tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Cewek itu juga tinggal sendirian di apartemen, sama sepertinya. Dan Sasuke juga tahu, kalau gadis itu entah mengapa memiliki sebuah toko bunga. Setiap akhir pekan ia akan menunggui toko bunga itu. Sasuke senang melihatnya bekerja di tempat itu. Yamanaka Flower Shop itu sangat mencerminkan dirinya. Sederhana, namun menyimpan kecantikan yang elegan.

Sasuke suka melihat Ino yang berjalan diantara bunga-bunga, sekali atau dua kali menyemprotnya agar terlihat segar, atau saat membantu orang-orang memilihkan bunga untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri pernah masuk dan mencoba membeli sesuatu dengan niat untuk mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Tapi, sama seperti dua pertemuan mereka yang lalu, Ino sama sekali tak terlihat mengenali si Uchiha. Ia bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ramah. Sangat ramah.

Sasuke yakin dirinya perlahan-lahan menjadi terobsesi pada gadis ini.

Meskipun sebagian kecil dalam dirinya tahu, gadis itu tak akan pernah melihat ke arahnya.

Sampai ketika berita itu sampai ke telinganya.

Sasuke tahu ia seharusnya turut sedih mendengar berita bahwa Ino baru saja diputusi pacarnya. Tapi... PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA ITU!

Ia sudah capek bersikap pura-pura baik. Ia tidak malu mengakui bahwa ia senang si Nara sudah putus dari Ino. Dengan begitu ia akan punya kesempatan dengan gadis itu. Memangnya salah kalau ia senang gadis impiannya akhirnya _single_? Ia tahu ia tak boleh memanfaatkan kondisi Ino yang sedang patah hati. Karena itulah ia meminta Sakura untuk mengajak Ino berlibur. Ia ingin gadis itu bersenang-senang dan melupakan mantan pacarnya. Dan ketika waktunya tiba... mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Sasuke tahu ini tak akan mudah. Dari matanya, ia yakin Ino masih mencintai si Nara. Tapi dari matanya juga, Sasuke tahu gadis itu tak bahagia.

Dan ia rela menukarkan apa saja untuk mengembalikan sinar ke dalam mata gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya tahu ini sangaaat pendek dan sangaaat lama updatenya. Saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjalani kamaba dan juga harus mengejar deadline SISTER yang akhir bulan ini! helppp Saya akan berusaha buat update chapter selanjutnya secepat mungkin. Doakan saya ya!<strong>

**Anywayyy, thanks for the lovely reviews from previous chapter! Saya sangaaat senang kalian semua menyambut baik cerita ini! I love you guys! Jangan lupa tulis kesan-kesan kalian di review tentang chapter ini yaaa. Saya sebenernya khawatir saya bikin si Sasuke terlalu OOC disini. hehehe. Tapi yah di awal warning kan udah saya bilangin kalo ini bakal super OOC.**

**See ya next time folks!**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan <strong>


	3. His Mysterious Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: Heavy OOC, one-sided ShikaIno, typos (didn't have time to proofread this)**

**Enjoy folks! :D**

**-000-**

**Chapter 3**

_His Mysterious Brother_

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau seluruh pantai ini milik kita!" Sakura berseru sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit seakan-akan mencoba untuk menyerap sebanyak mungkin sinar matahari ke kulit wajahnya. Di sampingnya, Naruto berusaha menjaga matanya agar tidak terlalu kentara sedang jelalatan ke arah tubuh pacarnya yang hanya terbalut bikini.

"Sebenarnya pantaiku hanya terbatas sampai batu karang disana," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan batu karang beberapa mil di sebelah timur. "Dibalik bebatuan itu ada pantai lain, milik orang lain. Jadi jangan sampai kalian berdua nyasar kesana. Aku tidak ingin pemiliknya mengira kalian mencoba menyusup masuk, mengerti?" katanya pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Sasuke, sementara Sakura hanya mendengus, "Kami tidak sebodoh itu ya. Memangnya apa yang aku dan Naruto mau lakukan disana, hah?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kalian lupa diri atau terbawa arus sampai kesana." kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan papan seluncur di lengannya. Sebelum ia terlalu jauh, ia kembali berbalik menghadap kedua orang temannya itu, "Oh, dan sebisa mungkin... berikan aku dan Yamanaka sebanyak mungkin waktu berdua..." Naruto dan Sakura memberi Sasuke pandangan aneh dengan mulut ternganga, membuat si Uchiha merasa tidak nyaman dengan permintaannya, "Uhh... kalian mengerti, kan?" tambahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Naruto dan Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya saat pandangan Sasuke jatuh ke bawah menghindari mereka. "Tentu saja! Percaya saja pada kami!" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sana kejar permaisurimu!" goda si rambut pink.

"Semoga berhasil, Sas!" Naruto berseru sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Si Uchiha memberi keduanya senyuman kecilnya yang langka sebelum kembali berbalik menuju tempat dimana laut bertemu dengan pasir. Tempat dimana Ino Yamanaka sedang duduk sambil membiarkan air laut membasahi kaki-kakinya.

"Hey..." sapa Sasuke lembut, takut mengagetkan gadis itu.

Ino mendongak ketika mendengar suara tersebut. "Oh, hai!" balasnya saat menyadari Sasuke-lah yang menyapanya.

"Apa kau akan duduk disini saja seharian?" Sasuke berjongkok disamping gadis itu. Papan seluncurnya ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Entahlah. Sudah lama aku tak melihat laut. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun yang lebih baik daripada duduk disini dan mengamati pemandangan ini. Kurasa kau bisa menyebutnya semacam pembalasan dendam tersendiri karena sudah bertahun-tahun tak ke pantai." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa.

Sasuke mengamati tawanya dalam diam. Tawa Ino tidak sempurna, seakan-akan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik otot-otot wajahnya untuk menciptakan senyum lebar itu. Senyum tersebut bahkan tak mencapai matanya.

"Jadi... Kau akan memuaskan matamu dulu?"

"Begitulah." jawab Ino singkat. "Papan yang bagus." komentarnya saat pandangannya jatuh ke papan Sasuke.

"Mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk papan seluncur kesayangannya itu.

Ino tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa berselancar. Jangankan berselancar. Berenang saja aku tak bisa."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar fakta baru ini. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau berada di pantai kalau kau tak mencoba berenang?"

"Tidak usah. Aku disini saja. Lagi pula semalam Sakura sudah berjanji akan mengajarkanku bere... KYA!" kata-kata Ino terputus oleh jeritan saat Sasuke mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke laut. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE-SAN?"

"Sakura sedang sibuk mengajari Naruto berenang." Ia mengacungkan jarinya pada pasangan pink-pirang di kejauhan yang sedang bergumul di air. Ino mengikuti arah jari lelaki itu dan wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. "Aku akan mengambil alih tugas Sakura dan menjadi pelatih renangmu."

"T-Tidak usah, tidak usah! Turunkan aku, Sasuke-san!" jerit Ino panik.

Dan Sasuke melakukan sesuai apa yang gadis itu minta. Ia benar-benar menjatuhkannya ke air.

"KYAAAAA!"

Ino yang kaget karena gerakan yang mendadak tersebut kini berusaha meronta-ronta dan berusaha menapakkan kakinya pada tanah di bawah air. Ia makin panik saat kakinya tak dapat meraih apapun. Dalam kepanikannya, lengannya secara otomatis melingkar pada sebuah badan kokoh milik seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya mengamatinya dengan geli. Ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika merasa dirinya aman setelah berpegangan pada si pemilik badan kokoh tersebut.

Coret kata berpegangan tadi.

Ino tidak memegangnya. Ino memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau betul-betul jahat..." bisik Ino yang tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Sasuke yang bidang.

"Kalau aku jahat, aku sudah membiarkanmu tenggelam disini." balasnya. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Ino dan menahan gadis itu di tempatnya.

Sasuke harus mengakui ia sedikit kecewa ketika setengah jam yang lalu ia menemukan Ino berdiri di pantai dengan kaus oblong dan celana bikini, tidak seperti Sakura yang dengan percaya diri mengenakan bikininya yang paling kecil. Tapi saat gadis ini menempel di badannya, Sasuke yakin ia bisa merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Lalu dengan pikirannya yang imajinatif, tidak sulit baginya untuk membayangkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Ino dibalik kaus oblongnya.

"Bisakah kau menolongku dan membawaku kembali ke darat?" tanya Ino dengan suara mencicit. Jelas sekali ia merasa tak nyaman peluk-pelukan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal satu malam ini.

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan melihat wajah panikmu? Tentu saja tidak."

Ino serta merta mendongak dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Apa-apaan kau...?"

Sasuke melihat ke bawah, ke sepasang mata biru yang berkiilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari tersebut. "Apakah kau tahu saat kau menjerit tadi otot-ototmu di daerah sini..." Ia mengelus bagian diantara alis Ino, "...mengendur. Dan kau terlihat lebih rileks sekarang. Sejak kemarin kau terlihat seperti kau siap untuk menangis kapan saja."

Ino menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menghela napas. Ia tahu ia seharusnya marah pada seniornya yang sok tahu ini. Tapi bagaimanapun... usahanya untuk menghibur sangat menyentuh hati. Belum ada orang yang sejauh ini mencoba menghiburnya, kecuali Sakura tentu saja. "Baiklah, Sigmund Freud. Kau menang." katanya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. "Tapi... bisakah, kumohon padamu, biarkan kakiku menyentuh daratan? Aku rasa... aku kram."

Sasuke tak perlu diminta dua kali. Secepat kilat ia langsung membawa Ino kembali ke pasir.

**-OOO-**

Walaupun masih pagi, tapi suhu udara saat itu sudah cukup hangat, menandakan bahwa sisa hari itu akan bercuaca cerah. Sasuke dan Ino menghabiskan sepagian itu di bibir pantai, berlatih teknik-teknik dasar pemanasan untuk mencegah kram otot. Sasuke tahu bahwa Ino sudah memenangkan kontes kecantikan sekolah mereka dua kali berturut-turut, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau rumor bahwa Yamanaka Ino berada dalam kategori nol besar di bidang olahraga ternyata benar.

Lebih sulit mengajari Ino berenang daripada mengajari Naruto tentang teori dasar kuantum.

Tapi setelah dua jam berlatih, akhirnya Ino bisa berenang dengan gaya bebas. Gadis itu berteriak senang saat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke ketika ia mencoba berenang sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang beberapa kali lipat lebih bercahaya saat ia bercerita dengan semangat bagaimana perasaannya ketika berenang tanpa dituntun Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terus bermain air sampai jam makan siang. Begitu matahari sudah begitu menyengat dan menyinari kepala mereka tanpa ampun, Ino memutuskan ia sudah merasa lelah dan ingin kembali ke rumah untuk minum segelas jus jeruk dingin. Ia menawarkan Sasuke untuk membawakan minuman untuk cowok itu. Tapi dia menolaknya. Sasuke malah mengajaknya makan siang di luar.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju rumahlah mata Ino tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Karena kemarin saat sampai di pantai tersebut langit begitu gelap, Ino tidak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari rumah peristirahatan Sasuke yang mewah, berdiri sebuah rumah lain yang berukuran lebih kecil. Ia berhenti di tempatnya untuk melihat rumah tersebut.

Sasuke yang menyadari Ino tak lagi berjalan di sampingnya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino. Pandangannya mengikuti pandangan gadis itu dan ia pun mengerti. Ia menghampiri Ino dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Kupikir ini pantai pribadimu?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Ini memang pantai milik _keluarga_-ku." katanya sambil lalu. Tangannya tak melepas pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis itu pun tak berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi... rumah itu juga milik keluargamu?"

"Begitulah."

"Punya siapa?"

Sasuke berhenti persis di teras depan rumah yang teduh, kemudian memberi Ino pandangan tajam. "Apakah kau keberatan jika kuminta untuk tidak bertanya tentang rumah itu?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Lalu terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Aku bukan bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu!" Matanya dipenuhi penyesalan. Kerutan yang tadi susah payah Sasuke hilangkan sekarang kembali lagi. Dan si Uchiha pun seketika menyesal sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku." Tangannya di pergelangan tangan Ino kini berpindah ke bahu gadis itu. "Pondok itu... punya seseorang. Aku tak bisa memberitahukan siapa yang tinggal disana padamu."

Ino mengangguk lemah. "Aku mengerti. Tak seharusnya aku menanyakannya..."

"Setiap orang yang kesini pasti bertanya tentang pondok itu. Jangan khawatir. Kau bukan orang pertama yang menanyakannya." Sasuke menepuk bahunya. "Ayo, kita cari makan. Aku sudah lapar."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa dengan mereka? Mereka sudah dewasa. Aku yakin mereka bisa menemukan makanan mereka sendiri."

Jawaban si Uchiha membuat Ino terkekeh.

"Ganti bajumu dulu. Setelah selesai, langsung keluar, oke?"

Ino mengangguk mengerti sebelum Sasuke meninggalkannya di teras depan. Setelah cowok itu masuk ke dalam rumah, diam-diam Ino mengamati arah tempat pondok misterius tadi berdiri. Bukannya masuk dan mengganti bajunya seperti perintah Sasuke, ia malah keluar dan mengambil jalan menuju pondok tersebut.

Sikap Sasuke yang berusaha merahasiakan pondok itu justru malah makin membakar keingintahuan Ino. Mungkin dia bisa mengintip sedikit ke dalam rumah tersebut sebelum Sasuke selesai berganti baju.

**-OOO-**

Pondok itu jauh berbeda dengan rumah pantai keluarga Uchiha yang modern. Pondok itulah yang merupakan gambaran sebenarnya dari sebuah rumah pantai. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang dicat dengan warna cokelat. Jendela-jendelanya yang besar tertutup tirai-tirai putih. Dari luar pondok tersebut terlihat tak berpenghuni. Namun, bila pondok tersebut benar-benar tak berpenghuni, mustahil teras dan pekarangan di sekitarnya tertata begitu rapi dan bersih. Ino berdiri di teras depan sambil menimbang-nimbang antara mengetuk pintu pondok tersebut atau tidak.

Tapi... Dia tak akan terluka kalau mencoba 'kan?

Maka Ino pun memberi pintu kayu tersebut beberapa ketukan yang mantap. Namun, setelah lima ketukan dan beberapa jalan mondar-mandir di teras kemudian, pintu tersebut tetap tertutup dan tak ada suara apapun menjawab dari dalam. Ino mulai merasa betapa bodoh dirinya. Seharusnya tadi ia mendengar Sasuke dan tidak mendekati pondok ini. Mungkin memang tak ada siapapun di dalam sini.

Si pirang pun menghela napas kecewa, kemudian berbalik dan bersiap berjalan menuruni bukit pasir untuk kembali ke rumah pantai keluarga Uchiha.

Saat pintu pondok tersebut mendadak terbuka.

Mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dibelakangnya, secepat kilat Ino berbalik, dan menemukan dirinya terpana saat bertemu pandangan dengan seorang pria yang terlihat seperti versi lebih tua dan berambut panjang dari Sasuke Uchiha. Wajah bingung pria tersebut seakan-akan mencerminkan wajah bingung si gadis pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah membayar semua tagihan air, listrik, dan koranku." Pria tersebut berkata lambat-lambat sambil mengamati penampilan Ino dari atas ke bawah.

_Eh? Apa katanya?_

"A-Apa?"

"Bukan?" Pria itu terlihat seperti baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, kau pasti penagih susu. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan uangnya." Sebelum Ino bisa menyangkalnya, pria itu sudah kembali ke dalam.

_Apa-apaan orang itu? _Teriak Ino panik dalam dirinya. Rupanya pria itu tak begitu berhati-hati karena meninggalkan pintu rumahnya terbuka ketika orang asing sedang menunggu di teras rumahnya. Ino pun mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk masuk ke pondoknya. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada orang itu kalau dia bukan tukang air, listrik, koran, ataupun susu.

Ino menemukan mulutnya ternganga saat memasuki bagian dalam pondok tersebut.

Seperti dugaannya sebelumnya, pondok tersebut memang seperti rumah pantai pada umumnya. Perabotan-perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu, lampu gantung, kipas angin yang berputar pelan di langit-langit, serta beberapa hiasan yang terbuat dari kulit kerang. Semuanya begitu _pantai_. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ino terpukau. Yang membuatnya terpukau adalah jumlah buku yang memenuhi pondok itu.

Ada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan buku yang memenuhi setiap sudut pondok tersebut. Lantainya pun tertutup oleh tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang bervariasi dari tumpukan yang mencapai langit-langit pondok, sampai tumpukan yang hanya setinggi lututnya. Ino bisa melihat meskipun terlihat padat oleh buku, buku-buku tersebut masih diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk jalan agar si pemilik rumah tidak kesulitan berpindah-pindah di dalam pondok.

"Aku tidak ingat mengundangmu masuk."

Suara tersebut mengagetkan Ino hingga gadis itu terlonjak ke belakang. Ia tidak mendengar si pria pemilik pondok tersebut sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sejumlah uang di genggamannya.

"M-Maafkan saya! Saya sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat! Dan... uhh... saya bukan tukang susu atau apapun."

Pria itu memberi Ino pandangan tajam. Dalam hatinya Ino yakin orang ini pastilah saudaranya Sasuke. Saudara yang cukup dekat pasti. Mereka punya warna mata yang sama!

"Jadi... siapakah anda?" tanyanya dingin.

"Saya... eh... Saya... temannya Sasuke. Kami sedang berlibur kemari... bersama... beberapa orang lainnya." Ino tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya bicara terbata-bata di hadapan orang ini. Tubuh orang ini yang tinggi memberikan kesan yang mengintimidasi. Saking tingginya Ino sampai harus mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Sama seperti ketika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin karena mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, atau mungkin karena hal lain, wajah pria itu tiba-tiba melunak. Seketika ia menyimpan uang di genggamannya tadi ke dalam saku jeansnya.

"Temannya Sasuke?" Ia menawarkan senyum kecil untuk Ino. "Maafkan saya karena bersikap curigaan tadi. Kau mengerti 'kan, pria tua yang tinggal sendirian di pantai pribadi seperti ini sering sekali jadi incaran sales-sales atau penipu."

Ino terkesima melihat perubahan sikap pria ini yang begitu mendadak.

"Maaf pondokku sangat berantakan. Aku tak bisa menemukan waktu untuk merapikannya. Mari, masuk." Ia memandu Ino berjalan melewati lautan buku menuju balkon di luar dengan sebuah meja kecil dan dua buah bangku mengapitnya. Ino menduga balkon ini digunakan si saudaranya Sasuke ini sebagai tempat menerima tamu karena selain teras depan hanya tempat inilah yang bebas dari buku.

"Eh.. terima kasih." Ino menggeleng saat si saudaranya Sasuke menawarinya untuk duduk, "Maaf, saya... tidak bisa berlama-lama. Awalnya saya hanya berniat mengintip pondok ini untuk melihat siapa yang tinggal disini. Sasuke tak mau memberitahu saya." kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Saudaranya Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar kata-kata Ino. Ia berdiri di samping Ino sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar balkon. "Dia tidak mau memberitahumu ya?"

Ino melirik ke arahnya dan mendapati pria itu sedang memandang ke arah satu titik yang jauh di lautan. Mendadak pria itu terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan ketika pertama kali Ino melihatnya di pintu depan.

"I-Iya... Mungkin ini terdengar tak sopan, tapi... bolehkah saya tahu anda siapanya Sasuke?"

Pria itu tersenyum pada Ino, kemudian tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino. "Gadis baik. Aku senang Sasuke punya teman seperti kau." katanya pelan. "Aku kakaknya Sasuke. Namaku Itachi Uchiha."

_Kakaknya? Pantas saja mirip sekali dengan Sasuke! Tapi kenapa terlihat tua sekali ya? _Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, nama saya Ino Yamanaka." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Itachi membalas anggukannya, "Jadi... sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Eh... Ummm..." Ino bingung harus menjawab apa. Secara resmi ia baru berkenalan dengan Sasuke kemarin, tapi tentunya mereka sudah menjadi teman _satu sekolah_ selama beberapa tahun. Jadi, yang mana yang harus dijawab Ino? "Eh... kalo sama hari ini, baru dua hari..."

Itachi tampak terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Dan dia sudah mengajakmu kemari?"

"Sebenarnya... teman saya yang diajaknya. Saya kemari atas ajakan teman saya itu."

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi dia pasti sudah mengenalmu lebih lama dari dua hari. Karena dia mau mengajakmu kemari."

Ino mencerna kata-kata Itachi dengan seksama. Dia memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Agak janggal memang kalau Sasuke mau mengajaknya saat mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain. Pasti karena suatu hal, pria itu sudah mengenalnya duluan. Mendadak Ino diserang perasaan bersalah. Kalau Sasuke sudah lalu mengenalnya, lalu mengapa dia tidak sadar? Dia memang orang yang sangat cuek sampai-sampai mengabaikan orang sebaik Sasuke-san.

Ino pun menghela napas sedih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san, mengapa anda tinggal sendirian disini? Mengapa tidak tinggal di rumah yang disana?" tanya Ino yang mencoba merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau lihat semua buku-buku itu?" Itachi mengedikkan kepalanya ke bagian dalam pondok. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Dulu aku memang tinggal di rumah sana, sementara pondok ini adalah perpustakaan pribadiku. Tapi semakin lama aku sadar kalau sebagian besar waktuku kuhabiskan disini. Maka aku pun pindah kemari."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Anda... sangat suka buku ya?"

"Aku seorang penulis novel." Ino terkesiap mendengarnya. "Juga seorang kolektor."

Ino ber-_wow_ pelan mendengarnya.

"Semua ini koleksimu?"

"Ya. Kau mau melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino senang. Gadis itu pun kembali mengikuti Itachi kembali ke dalam pondok. Ia senang ternyata orang yang tinggal di pondok ini bukanlah sosok menyebalkan seperti yang tersirat dari kalimat Sasuke tadi. Ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan pondok yang ditinggali oleh kakaknya ini. Mungkinkah ia tak ingin Ino mengganggu kakaknya yang sedang bekerja?

Ia terkesiap. Mungkin saja!

"Uchiha-san!" Itachi menoleh pada Ino, "Apakah saya mengganggu pekerjaan anda?" tanyanya dengan wajah ngeri.

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah panik Ino. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak sedang diburu deadline apapun. Jadi kau sama sekali tak mengganggu." katanya menenangkan Ino.

Mendengar jawabannya, Ino merasa dirinya kembali bernapas lega. "Syukurlah." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah ruangan yang menurut Ino merupakan ruang kerja Itachi. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa rak buku raksasa dengan deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Selain rak, di ruangan tersebut juga terdapat beberapa display kaca yang menyimpan beberapa buku yang terlihat tua.

"Aku sudah mengoleksi buku jauh sebelum Sasuke lahir. Bahkan setelah dia lahir pun, aku masih tetap melakukannya, dan hobi itu pun tertular padanya. Sejak Sasuke mulai cukup besar untuk berjalan, aku dan dia sudah pergi keseluruh dunia untuk mengunjungi pameran-pameran buku langka."

Ino tertegun mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Rasanya aneh mengetahui hal yang begitu pribadi tentang seseorang yang baru kau kenal semalam, apalagi dari kakak orang tersebut.

"Tapi, begitu Sasuke jadi remaja... ia tak begitu menyukainya. Mengoleksi buku maksudku," lanjut pria itu sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari bawah meja kerjanya. "Kurasa dia sudah menemukan apa yang benar-benar disukainya. Sepak bola. Kau tahu kalau Sasuke bermain bola kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Itachi menarik keluar sebuah peti kecil yang cukup usang. Ia meniup permukaannya yang berdebu sebelum membuka peti tersebut. Dari dalamnya ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang terlihat tak kalah usangnya.

"Ini adalah beberapa koleksi kebangganku. Yang ini," Ia mengangkat keluar sebuah buku bersampul kulit, "hanya berjumlah sepuluh buah di dunia ini." Ia meletakkannya kembali, "Sementara yang ini," Ia menarik buku lain yang bersampul gelap, "dulu pernah dilarang pencetakannya dan dimusnahkan secara besar-besaran. Ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit sekali yang tersisa."

Ino terus memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Itachi memamerkan buku demi buku. Dan pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. "Uchiha-san... Yang mana buku favorit anda?"

Itachi berhenti sebentar, "Maksudmu?"

"Buku yang sangat berharga... yang paling berkesan... atau yang paling kau sukai?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali membungkuk dan kembali mencari-cari sesuatu dari bawah mejanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menarik keluar sebuah buku yang tak terlihat setua atau semisterius buku-buku dari peti yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Buku itu terlihat seperti buku biasa yang bisa ditemukan di toko buku manapun. Hanya saja, buku tersebut terlihat seperti cetakan lama yang hanya dijual di toko buku sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Ini adalah buku favoritku."

Ia menunjukkan kover depannya pada Ino.

"Aladdin?" tanya Ino kaget. Dari semua buku-buku tua koleksi pria ini, buku favoritnya Aladdin?

"Ya." Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah... Apa ada... suatu cerita dibalik buku ini?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

Kali ini Itachi tak lagi menatap Ino ataupun buku tersebut. Pandangannya seperti menerawang kembali ke masa lalu. "Ya, tentu saja ada..." katanya pelan. "Buku ini adalah buku yang..."

Namun, sebelum pria itu bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah suara yang hampir mirip dengan suaranya menyela. "Sudahlah, nii-san."

"Sasuke!"

"S-Sasuke-san?"

Ino dan Itachi berseru bersama-sama.

"Aku mencari-carimu ke seluruh rumah dan pantai. Tapi ternyata kau di sini."

"Eh... M-Maafkan aku!" Ino langsung bergegas menghampiri Sasuke.

Tanpa memedulikan wajah merengut Sasuke, Itachi melanjutkan, "Buku ini adalah buku yang pertama kali dibeli oleh..."

"Nii-san!" kali ini Sasuke berseru lebih keras.

Ino memberi Sasuke pandangan aneh. _Apa-apaan sih cowok ini?_

Kemudian seakan-akan baru tersadar dari lamunan tentang buku di tangannya, Itachi berkata, "Jangan salahkan dia." ujarnya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Salahkanlah dirimu yang tak mau memberitahunya tentangku. Keingintahuan bukanlah dosa."

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. "Cukup, nii-san." Kemudian berbalik menghadap Ino dan meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Ayo."

Itachi mengikuti Sasuke dan Ino keluar dari pondok dalam diam. Tak sekali pun adiknya tersebut menengok ke arahnya saat ia menuruni bukit pasir sambil menarik si gadis pirang. Itachi melambaikan tangannya perlahan, meskipun tahu adiknya tak akan menengok ke arahnya. Lain dengan Ino yang meskipun ditarik Sasuke dengan terburu-buru, masih sempat menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada si penulis yang tersenyum sedih menatap kepergian adiknya.

**-OOO-**

**Hello semua, saya bener-bener minta maaf atas update yang superrr duper lama ini. Saat ini saya sedang mudik/liburan dan gak akan balik ke rumah sampai tanggal 6 T-T Besar kemungkinan saya gak akan bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sampai akhir agustus seperti ketentuan dari event SISTER. Saya bener-bener minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu.**

**Saya juga mau berterima kasih sama smua reviews dan favourites untuk cerita ini! xD You guys really made my day and holidays! I love you guys so much!**

**See ya in the next chapter,**

**xoxo  
>shiorinsan<strong>


End file.
